


Fuzzy Mind

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Gen, Jake Peralta has ADHD, Jake Peralta-centric, Peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Jake Peralta has ADHD. He forgot his medication today, and has trouble paying attention to his work. Thankfully for him, Amy found a solution.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Fuzzy Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So, a lot of people would want Jake to have ADHD (or they think that he does) on the show (me included) and I decided to write a fic about it. Also, Jake's symptoms are based on my own experience with ADHD, though some people might experience it differently. Enjoy and don't hesitate to leave comments! :)

Jake had forgotten to take his medication that day and he remembered only halfway to the Precinct. He knew he couldn't go back to take it or he'd be late and he _couldn't_ afford to be late again or else Captain Holt would put him on the night shift. He sighed as he thought of the shitty day that was ahead of him and prayed to whatever entity up there—if there were any—that the day would go by quickly.

Unfortunately for him, it didn't.

He'd been staring at the same thing on his computer screen for the past half hour and he hadn't done anything else. He couldn't concentrate with all the noises in the Precinct. He could hear the clock ticking, reminding him of all the time he was wasting and how much time he had to endure this. He could hear Hitchcock and Scully loudly eating chips and Terry scratching his spoon at the bottom of his yogurt container again and again. But worst of all was Gina playing Kwazy Cupcakes with her volume halfway up.

The Precinct was crawling with people. Jake couldn't help but look whenever he saw someone in the corner of his eye.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to tune out everything. His left leg kept bouncing, which it always did whenever he forgot his medication or was stressed out or both.

“Hey, Babe, are you okay?” Amy asked him, seeming concerned. She must have noticed something was off.

He sighed, slightly ashamed of himself before answering, “I forgot to take my pills this morning.”

“Aww, Babe.” Though she didn't have ADHD, she'd seen Jake without medication enough times to see how much it affected him.

“Do you have your earbuds with you? I'm sure Captain Holt would let you use them if you told him about the situation.” She offered him a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, I think you're right! Thanks for the idea, Babe!” He looked in his jacket's pockets, but his earbuds weren't there. That's when he remembered putting them on the dinning table this morning as he was getting ready, reminding himself to pick them up before leaving the house, and obviously forgetting about them.

“Do you have yours?” he asked shyly. Some days, he didn't understand how someone as organized as Amy could be with someone as messy as he was. But he was grateful for her; she kept him grounded.

“Here,” she opened the top drawer before handing him her red headphones.

“Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver,” he told her, standing up to go talk to the Captain.

Once in front of the Captain's office, he knocked on the doorframe, remembering hoe much Holt hated it when people just barged into his office. At once, Captain Hold lifted his gaze to where Jake was standing.

“Peralta, come in. To what do I owe the honor?”

Jake closed the door behind him.

“Well, I wanted to ask you something.” “Go on,” he said, taking off his glasses as it seemed to be a serious matter, which was pretty rare when it came to Detective Peralta.

“Um, okay, so I don't know if I've ever told you but I have ADHD? I mean, Attentive—”

“—Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Yes, I am familiar with the acronym, but I was not aware that you suffered from it.”

“I usually take medication to lessen the symptoms, but I've forgotten to take it this morning and I can't concentrate, so I was wondering if you'd mind me using headphones? I know you've banned them after what happened with Gina, but—”

“Yes, I understand. Using headphones would make you more efficient?”

“A 100% more efficient, Sir.”

“Then you can use your headphones, but this is temporary. And if anyone asks you why you're using headphones, tell them I've specifically gave you my permission. And, of course, for everyone’s safety, including your own, you will be exempted from going on missions today.”

“Yes, I understand, Sir. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.”

He started leaving when Captain Holt called his name.

“Can I give you a piece of advice, Peralta? Keep some of your medication in your locker, so you'll still be able to take them if you forget to do it at home.”

“Yes, I'll do that. Thank you, Sir.”

When Jake came back to his desk, Amy asked him how it went with Holt.

“Well, I can use them for today.” He smiled excitedly.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

**The End**


End file.
